This invention relates to a novel support bracket for a horizontal surface. More specifically this invention relates to a support bracket for a sawhorse, picnic table, workbench, or the like which may be operably and facilely folded for purposes of transportation and/or storage.
The use of sawhorses, stands or benches to facilitate the work of professional and/or amateur carpenters or mechanics has been known for years. Early sawhorses were constructed primarily from wood by an ultimate user. In the relatively recent past, manufactured supports have become commercially available.
In at least one prior embodiment, a first and second generally rectangular collar was designed to operably engage the ends of a pair of two-by-four boards forming angled legs. The end brackets were pivoted together, with a scissor effect, and as the wooden legs were spread, an upper portion of each bracket operably came into contact with a horizontal two-by-four designed to serve as a support element.
In one variation, the collars were provided with apertures to receive fastening screws or the like. These screws were turned tightly into wooden members under axial load to secure the collar to a support leg or horizontal member. In another embodiment cleats, having pointed tips, operably engaged the horizontal member and were forced into the wooden two-by-four as the legs were spread.
In another variation of the above, a truss brace is formed with a pair of opposing end caps encompassing the upper ends of sloping wooden legs. A trough is provided between the sloping end caps and operably receives a horizontal support member. In still another version, a wing nut is mounted beneath a truncated wedge designed to be inserted between outwardly sloping legs. The wing nut serves to draw a horizontal member into supporting engagement with the legs.
Braces of the type outlined above are typically fabricated from sheet metal which is suitable to be bent and folded into an operative brace arrangement. Although devices of this type have received a degree of use, it has been found that certain limitations exist. More specifically, sheet metal truss braces tend to exhibit less than desirable load bearing characteristics. Moreover, insecure engagement of a folding brace with a wooden cross member permits the unit to give and/or collapse unexpectedly. Braces which have been fabricated from sheet metal tend to rust over time which further weakens the structural integrity of the unit. In the past, screw fasteners used with sheet metal braces have been axially loaded and are subject to working loose as wood members swell and contract with variations in ambient moisture and by loading during use. Still further previously known truss braces having outwardly sloping load bearing legs tended to be insecure and "springy" even when properly assembled and sitting on a flat surface. In addition, some prior systems have been somewhat difficult to assemble and in the event a user needs a horizontal work surface a pair of spaced sawhorses are required. Even with spaced sawhorses, however, the upper surface can tip if a user is working off of an end edge of the device. Moreover if a work piece is pulled along an upper support surface, a rear sawhorse of a pair may tip forward.
In other instances, relatively rugged cast iron or steel brackets have been fashioned into a desired configuration and two-by-fours or four-by-fours mounted within the brackets by bolts. These devices tend to be relatively heavy, expensive to manufacture and once constructed, permanent. Such sawhorses or workbenches are not easily moved and can not be compactly stored.
Still further, in many instances, self-made sawhorses, workbenches, picnic tables, etc. have been constructed entirely of wood and are designed for the particular use of the maker. These units tend to be cumbersome, difficult to transport and/or store, time consuming to construct and often are weak at critical joints.
Although previously known sawhorses, workbenches and support structures generally have received considerable use, it would be highly desirable to provide a support bracket for a workbench or the like which would be lightweight, rugged in design, inexpensive to manufacture, and operable to support a wide range of loads. The foregoing should be advantageously achieved with a compact unit which is efficient in design and possesses a high degree of structural integrity and enables a workbench to be folded for transportation and/or storage.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction with prior support brackets for sawhorses, picnic tables, workbenches or the like. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that support brackets appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.